


Листья серебряного дерева

by MilaMorosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Фемслэш, основано на сянься новеллах, только про лесбиянок
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaMorosh/pseuds/MilaMorosh
Summary: В мире, где истребили почти всех демонов, заклинательница, вопреки всему, хочет спасти одну из последних демониц.Так ли гладко идут дела в её ордене и у её соратниц, и что откроет путешествие с женщиной, которую все хотят убить?





	Листья серебряного дерева

**Author's Note:**

> Работа заморожена

Этим утром в ордене хрустального озера было на удивление пусто и тихо. Послушницы занимались в читальных залах, и даже обычно лихой ветер лишь слегка касался листьев деревьев.

Пусть сейчас в их краю лето, но совсем скоро наступит долгая зима. Одинокая женщина уверенно шла по аллеям, засаженным вечнозелёными деревьями. Становление на путь заклинательства совсем не означало идеальную внешность, сравнимую с нефритом, цветком лотоса или прочей чепухой. И поэтому Иннан - старейшина и одна из сильнейших заклинательниц ордена, выглядела на 40-50 лет, у неё была приземистая фигура и мелкие черты лица, женщина собирала волосы в пучок и одевалась просто, несмотря на свой статус и должность заведующей хозяйством. Недавно одна из послушниц подошла к ней и сказала, что её пригласила к себе глава ордена, поэтому она направлялась в самый отдалённый уголок их обители, где располагалась её усадьба.

Главой была молодая заклинательница по имени Рель, прямые волосы рассыпались по её плечам богатые, тёмно-зелёные одежды открывали только её лицо, а рядом лежали тонкие перчатки. Она сидела в саду на веранде, любуясь рыбками, обитающими в пруду, когда к ней зашла Иннан.

– Ты звала меня? – без лишних церемоний, но вежливо и тихо спросила пришедшая

– Да, от совета заклинателей поступило задание охранять какой-то артефакт, найденный во льдах. В свитке сказано, что сопровождающие ослабели от болезней и надо проводить их до границы наших владений.

– Сколько человек нужно?

– Просят старейшину и несколько рядовых заклинателей, не похоже, что им нужна большая мощь, просто от разбойников да волков защитить.

Иннан обдумывала информацию несколько секунд:

– Хорошо, я возьму также с собой одну ученицу. Софи нужно больше практики.

– Пожалуй, – согласилась Рель, – выдвигайтесь, как будете готовы, они разбили лагерь у молчаливых пещер.

Старейшина поклонилась и уже хотела уйти, как до неё донёсся лукавый голос девушки:

– И ещё, госпожа старейшина, нужно докупить синего чая и молочного улуна.

Иннан прищурилась:

– А вееров расписных вам не надо, госпожа глава ордена?

– Нет, не надо, но спасибо за беспокойство, – издевательски улыбнулась Рель.

Старейшина только покачала головой, когда-нибудь вкусы главы ордена их разорят. Она дала распоряжения участникам их миссии и забрала свою личную ученицу с занятий. У Иннан было две ученицы, но за Софи она переживала сильнее – девушка была болезненна и физически слабее сверстниц. Женщина забрала Софи в орден, когда та была совсем маленькой, откармливала мясом и козьим молоком, девушка окрепла, но иногда Иннан казалось, что на неё смотрят те же голодные и жалкие глаза маленькой бродячей девочки. Она помогла ученице заплестись, продолжая ворчать, что её достала эта дурацкая мода подражать главе ордена и носить длинные волосы, которые собирают весь местный мусор и мешаются при занятиях и тренировках. «Вот короткая причёска старейшины Сидиру гораздо больше подходит для заклинательниц, наша глава уж слишком любит роскошь» – продолжала бурчать женщина. Софи только посмеялась и убежала за мечами и снаряжением.

Мастерство заклинателей этого мира основано на умение концентрировать и использовать окружающую энергию, официальная задача подобных орденов это изгонять духов и тварей. Но вскоре вокруг заклинателей стали формироваться города и торговля, а сами ордена стали играть большую роль в политике и обрели власть, сравнимую с государственной.

Маленькая группа заклинательниц собралась, оседлала лошадей и отправилась в сторону молчаливых пещер, где их ждал несчастный замёрзший отряд сопровождающих.

Когда старейшина Иннан их нашла, заклинатели сидели у костра и пытались согреться после холодной ночи, среди них, кажется, не было никого достаточно сильного, чтобы долгое время поддерживать тепло магией. Они встали, поприветствовали женщин и начали собираться в путь.

До сумерек всё шло довольно хорошо, заклинатели решили продолжать путь максимально долго, чтобы наверстать упущенное время и поскорее убраться из лесов, которые нервировали их высоких неприспособленных лошадей. Иннан согласилась, так как сейчас местные твари мигрировали на север, и в этой местности было довольно спокойно. Хотя об этом можно было только мечтать, не успело зайти солнце, как их окружила стая проклятых волков – по отдельности они не слишком сильные, но сбившись в стаю и использовав свой яд, представляли большую опасность для одинокого путника. Девушки довольно долго успешно сдерживали их, заклинатели тоже помогали и страховали сражающихся по мере сил. В пылу битвы, Иннан не заметила, что Софи начала замедляться.

Крик девушки разрезал напряжённую тишину, стоящую над полем боя, один волк впился ей в руку, ученица сразу же откинула его, но яд уже был в крови. Старейшина закрыла собой девушку, с удвоенным усилием уничтожая остальных чудовищ. Когда отряд оказался в безопасности, Иннан быстро уложила свою ученицу на плащ и начала готовить противоядие, Софи тяжело дышала и её температура угрожающе поднялась. Спустя полчаса Иннан удалось привести её в чувство, и девушка могла идти, она храбрилась, но видно было, что ноги её почти не держали. Заклинатели недовольно цокали языком, и Иннан, скривившись, приказала одной из женщин взять ученицу к себе на лошадь.

Дальше они шли в молчании, раздавался только храп и перестук копыт лошадей, иногда кто-то кашлял. Сам артефакт нёс один из заклинателей в красивой резной шкатулке, и, как успела заметить старейшина, позже её спрятали в глубине сумки. Звёзды уже начали появляться над головами путников, и Иннан хотела было предложить расположиться на ночлег, как вдруг резко похолодало.

Серебряный морозящий туман окружил отряд, и заклинатели начали сбиваться вместе, Иннан с тревогой оглядывала местность, пытаясь понять, какая опасность им угрожает – она всё же не воинственная старейшина и даже близко не стояла с двумя другими главными заклинательницами их ордена. Крепко сжав свой меч и коснувшись своей подвески в виде маленького кинжала, она краем глаза отмечает, где сидит её ученица и тихо отходит туда.

Неизвестность пугает больше, чем сотни диких волков, в воздухе раздаётся высокий звенящий звук. Иннан задержала дыхание, многие почти потеряли сознание от звона в ушах, и вдруг темнота взорвалась тысячами синих огней.

Из леса показался силуэт.

Все вокруг сразу рухнули без сознания, и хотя Иннан продержалась на пол секунды больше, но тяжестью окружающей ауры её прижало к земле без возможности пошевелиться. Она могла видеть, как Софи стала ещё бледнее, свалившись с лошади.

Медленным шагом неизвестная фигура вышла из тени. Иннан мгновенно поняла, кто это.

Демоница остановилась и выдохнула в небо холодный воздух, её одеяния были расшиты серебром и распахнуты на груди, она абсолютно не обращала внимания на людей, идя по ровной прямой к тому человеку, который хранил артефакт. Иннан смотрела на бледнеющую ученицу, чьи вздохи становились всё реже и реже, сердце женщины покрылось холодом ужаса – перед ней умирала ученица, а она не была в силах даже поднять голову. Грудь Иннан наполнилась гневом и кислота поднялась в горле, когда демоница проходила мимо. Заклинательница из последних сил дёрнулась и схватила противницу за ногу и та, от неожиданности, грохнулась на землю. 

Все силы ушли на это движение, и Иннан стало ещё хуже, но она продолжала цепляться за её ноги и одеяния, безрезультатно пытаясь помешать или расцарапать лодыжки демоницы. Та безразлично оттёрла лицо от грязи, стоя на четвереньках и не пытаясь освободить свои конечности. Вздохнув, она обернулась, намереваясь пнуть это надоедливое создание, но застыла на месте. В глазах схватившей её женщины горел гнев и отчаяние, рот скривился, она срывающимся голосом шептала: «Моя ученица… Отпусти её… она умирает! Неужели у вас нет сердца?!...» Демоница перевела тёмные глаза на бледную девушку рядом с ней и вопросительно подняла брови, она заново посмотрела на дрожащий меч, который явно пытался добраться до демонической крови, грязные одежды, выпавшую подвеску и безмолвно рыдающую заклинательницу.

Вдруг демоница вздрогнула и быстро встала, одним движением она освободила полу-живую Софи от воздействия своей ауры, отряхнула одежду и невозмутимо пошла в направлении артефакта. Мужчина тоже был в сознании, демоница подняла его как мешок, заклинатель хрипел и прилеплял изгоняющие талисманы, но она абсолютно не обратила на это внимание, а просто перевернула и сдёрнула его сумку. Отбросив мужчину, она достала шкатулку, бросила нечитаемый взгляд на лежащую в шоке заклинательницу и исчезла.

* * *

Иннан вернулась в орден. Хотя она ничего не могла сделать против верховной демоницы, злость на собственное бессилие не проходила. Также оставались вопросы, не имеющие ответа и вызывающие противоречивые чувства – почему демоница спасла Софи? Почему она так странно смотрела на заклинательницу, помогла и даже не убила после той позорной драки?

Глава ордена только покачала головой, выслушав рассказ Иннан о произошедшем, они пили чай и вместе пытались предположить, какое наказание будет для них за потерю артефакта, но зашли в тупик. Раненая Софи лежала в покоях лекарки, она медленно выздоравливала, и жизнь в ордене потихоньку стала возвращаться в прежнее русло.

* * *

Изящные синие цветы заполнили всё поле, по которому без цели брела демоница. Верховных демонов осталось мало, после многовековой войны с человечеством и почти полного истребления всего демонического рода осталось только несколько верховных, которые предпочитали не общаться друг с другом, она даже не знала, кто выжил. Демоница задумчиво вертела в руках шкатулку, которую её попросили добыть. Единственная выжившая, с которой она контактировала, уже стояла в отдалении и улыбалась, как будто ждала её. Короткие рыжие волосы, почти человеческий цвет кожи и ласковая улыбка – она очень похожа на человека, слишком добрая, и сейчас демоница очень хотела почувствовать что-то к ней, но не могла. Когда-то давно рыжая предлагала ей вместе прятаться от охоты на демонов, принести клятвы и стать спутницами, но все предложения были направлены в пустоту.

–Асима, – звук собственного имени заставил девушку в тёмных расшитых серебром одеждах поднять взгляд и демоница, улыбнувшись, продолжила, – спасибо, что принесла. Это оружие, которое, – она на секунду замялась, – может отнимать демоническую силу. Очень опасное.

Шкатулка с оружием перешла в руки рыжей девушки, они поклонились друг другу и демоница исчезла. Асима осталась стоять одна на лугу, заполненном красивыми цветами. Они синие, вдруг промелькнула мысль, как её кожа. Девушка вспомнила заклинательницу, схватившую её за ногу, – как странно, что она не видела её до этого, казалось, все воины на севере уже давно ведут на неё охоту. К тому же, эта подвеска напомнила ей… Скривив губы, она направилась в свое убежище – с неё хватит сражений и мыслей, может, она наконец сможет стать камнем, как ей прочили ещё лет пятьсот назад.

Убежище представляло собой маленький деревянный домик, скрытый уступами скал, рядом на маленьком кусочке земли росли старые деревья, скрюченные от постоянных ветров и холодных зим. Асима провела свыше недели в медитации, когда краем сознания услышала тревожащие звуки. Не успела она встать, как в плечо впилась стрела, и демоница, морщась, выдернула её, через секунду почувствовав, как собственные силы покидают тело. Она не могла ни поднять меч, ни телепортироваться, ни даже призвать парализующий холод. Асима была беспомощна как маленький ребенок!

В этот момент в дом ворвались заклинатели, и девушка еле успела в последний момент отклониться от чужого меча, который всё же прорезал ей бок. Чёрная кровь хлынула на пол, Асима металась по комнате, только чудом уворачиваясь от нападавших, и прорвалась наружу. На улице была глубокая ночь, дрожа от страха, демоница бросилась к деревьям, где был спрятан её последний шанс – если и эта демоническая магия рассеялась, другого способа сбежать у неё не будет, можно будет только сброситься со скалы, прося о быстрой смерти. Бросившись на колени перед маленьким камнем, похожим на могильный, она из последних сил закричала: «Безопасное место!» и исчезла.

* * *

Вечер был холодный, на улице накрапывал мелкий дождь, и старейшина Иннан с двумя ученицами сидела в своём домике, разбирая сложные руны из недавно найденного свитка. В камине горел огонь, и две девушки – Софи и Ева, внимательно слушали, жавшись поближе к наставнице.

Глядя на Софи, казалось, будто она всегда плачет, и это впечатление только усугублялось её бледностью из-за болезни, Ева, напротив, была крепкой и вечно хмурила брови. Объединяла девушек нежная любовь к своей учительнице, они как две маленькие птички сидели под крылом у старейшины и уже сонно клевали носом, периодически переглядываясь, молчаливо споря, кто первая попросит окончания занятия. Вдруг об дверь что-то глухо стукнулось, и старейшина напряглась – она не ожидала посетительниц так поздно. Призвав на всякий случай меч, она пошла проверить что снаружи, вполне возможно, что это сломалась ветка или ударилась птица или ещё что…

Но, залив порог чёрной кровью, снаружи сидела демоница, уставившись на старейшину в диком страхе. 


End file.
